The present invention relates to cartridges or housings which receive dry cells in an in-line orientation and are subsequently inserted into appliances, such as flashlights, which utilize those dry cells.
Generally dry cell powered appliances have cavities which receive dry cells. These cavities have covers associated with them and the covers may generally have a sticker adhered to them which indicates the orientation in which the dry cells should be positioned. Alternatively, the cavities or the covers are embossed to indicate the orientation. However, the orientation that dry cells are ultimately installed in is dictated by the person installing the dry cells, and because they generally do not check the correct orientation from the diagram provided, the process will generally rely on that person remembering the correct orientation. The difficulty with this is that if dry cells are placed in the wrong orientation, then there is a chance that some dry cells will be dissipated or may become incapable of providing current. This could occur even while an appliance is switched off. Also, the appliance may have polarity sensitive circuits which might be damaged by incorrect polarity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a housing or cartridge which ameliorates, at least in part at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art.